Teletubbies Go Down the BIG BLACK HOLE!
by Loon Of The Fruits
Summary: Okay, This is REALLY funny. I laughed my head off writing this! I was bored and I had writers block for my other stories, so I wrote this piece of funny junk. Check it out if ya want, you'll laugh!! I swear, you will! ^__^


Teletubbies Go Down the Big, Black Hole!  
  
By: Enja  
  
  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in happy Teletubby Land! Po, Tinky- Winky, Dipsy, and Laa-Laa were dancing outside. The pathetic baby sun giggled happily. Tinky-Winky was jumping up and down and everybody else was watching and clapping stupidly.  
  
"I wanna twy too!" said Dipsy.  
  
"Wait your turn!" said a stupid vacuum cleaner that appeared right behind them.  
  
"Aww! I wanna do it now, but I'm a stupid, little, well behaved Teletubby. I'll wait."  
  
Everyone continued to watch Tinky-Winky jump up and down. It was now laughing like a crazed hyena and still jumping.  
  
CRACK!  
  
The ground collapsed immediately and Tinky-Winky fell through, still laughing like a crazed hyena. The baby sun giggled even harder.  
  
Laa-Laa went to the edge of the hole. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Big dark hole." In the background Po was kicking the vacuum cleaner. Naming off the poopie- list.  
  
GHOST POOPIE: The kind where you feel the poopie come out, but there is no poopie in the toilet. CLEAN POOPIE: The kind where you poopie it out, see it in the toilet, but there is nothing on the toilet paper. WET POOPIE: The kind where you wipe your butt 50 times and it still feels unwiped, so you have to put some toilet paper between your butt and your underwear so you won't ruin them with stains. SECOND WAVE POOPIE: This happens when you're done poopie-ing and you've pulled your pants up to your knees, and you realize that you have to poopie some more. POP-A VEIN-IN-YOUR-FOREHEAD POOPIE: The kind where you strain so much to get it out, you practically have a stroke. LINCOLN LOG POOPIE: The kind of poopie that is so huge you're afraid to flush without first breaking it into little pieces with the toilet brush. GASSY POOPIE: It's so noisy, that everyone within earshot is giggling. DRINKER'S POOPIE: The kind of poopie you have the morning after a long night of drinking. It's most noticeable trait is the skid marks on the bottom of the toilet. CORN POOPIE: Self explanatory. GEE-I-WISH-I-COULD-POOPIE POOPIE: The kind where you want to poopie but all you do is sit on the toilet and fart a few times. SPINAL TAP POOPIE: That's where it hurts so badly coming out, you'd swear it was leaving you sideways. WET CHEEKS POOPIE (The Power Dump): The kind that comes out so fast, your butt cheeks get splashed with water. THE DANGLING POOPIE: This poopie refuses to drop in the toilet even though you are done poopie-ing it. You just hope that a shake or two will cut it loose. THE SURPRISE POOPIE: You're not even at the toilet because you are sure you are about to fart, but *oops* --- a poopie!  
  
"OWWW! You stupid git! Stop kicking me!" The vacuum called. Now all of the Teletubbies were examining the hole, including the vacuum. Of course Tinky- Winky wasn't there. It was somewhere down the hole, probably dead. "Wow, I wonder how far the hole goes?"  
  
Po kicked the vacuum cleaner and it fell down the hole. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Oopsy! I had a dangling poopie. I jumped so maybe it would fall off and Vacuum fell down the hole!" Po was crying like mad. It was soon rolling on the ground, wailing. Po rolled too far and fell to the bottom. We never knew how far it went, who knows?  
  
"Can I have my turn now?" Dipsy asked Laa-Laa.  
  
"YEAH! I wanna see another good show!" Laa-Laa started clapping and stomping his foot. Dipsy jumped into the spotlight, of course the hole!  
  
"WEEEEE! I'm doing it! I can jump higher than a----  
  
"Hey what happened?" Laa-Laa asked the sun. It just giggled. Laa-Laa walked up to join the sun in sitting there. Before he could get to it, Barney came soaring through the air.  
  
"I love you, you love me!" He sang. Barney's eyes were closed so they wouldn't get dry. So he didn't see Laa-Laa right in front of him. The baby sun was now snorting with laughter. "Watch out world! HERE COMES BARNEY, THE FAMOUS DINOSAUR WHO LOVES EVERYONE!"  
  
Barney, after finishing that sentence slammed into Laa-Laa. "WAAAHHHHHHH!" Laa-Laa cried. The two then noticed that they were holding on to each other and Barney started singing his theme song.  
  
"I love you, you love me! We're a happy family! With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you!" Before the stupid Purple Dinosaur could finish he crashed into a cliff and blew up. Everybody around, watching started clapping and cheering.  
  
After a few minutes a very tasseled Laa-Laa came out and staggered around, crying.  
  
"I LOVED HIM! WAHHHHHHHHHH!" The big dark hole soon came into view. "I'm soooooo stupid! I should have weighed more so I would drag us down!" The haunted vacuum cleaner came into view.  
  
"VVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" It called and Laa-Laa was scared out of it's wits and jumped down the whole.  
  
The baby sun giggled again.  
  
"SHUT-UP YOU STUPID BABY!" A kid yelled.  
  
BANG BANG! That was the last of happy Teletubby land.  
  
END! 


End file.
